Werewolf and vampires
by Ametiste-lover
Summary: the story is for you to discover, but includes a werewolf bella & jacob who have imprinted on each other, human alica and rosalie who both live with bella, and vamp edward emmett and jasper who dont know the girls yet. rated m just to be sure
1. The beginning

Bella's POV

I went to my old truck and drove the way to my dear friends' house, or shall I say, their leader's

house. I finally arrived and went in without knocking, just as usual. My love was in the corner of

the counter and I went to cuddle up in his arms after kissing him passionately. HE flashed me a

huge smile and sweetly said "hey baby, how are you today?" I chuckled lightly as I saw him a

few hours ago " still fine sweetheart, but I missed I'm much better in here, with you, in our arms"

He bent down and took me in for a long, very long kiss until SOMEONE started whistling

"OK! OK! OK! Stop right now love birds I don't want you two to do it in front of us all, he

gestured at all the gang, laughing, I sighed loudly "relax Quill, we're not gonna 'do it' in front of

you and everybody else!

-Although… I wouldn't mind!

-Jacob, honestly!

I punched him playfully and Quill made a disgusted face as the others laughed. Suddenly we

heard a car screech loudly and my eyes grew huge I shrieked "Help Jacob, help!!!! Save your

girlfriend an afternoon of torture, they're coming for me!!!!!" Everyone laughed harder as the

door flew open, crashing in front of a small Alice right in the middle of the frame, hands on hips

with a mischievous smile on her face, Sam shot his eyes up "hey! My door!" she called, ignoring

him, everybody giggling "Bellaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, where are you little puppy" I jokingly hid under

the table protecting myself with my hands, fighting hard not to smile, Alice laughed out loud

"come on, let's stop playing games, we all know you just would have to turn into a werewolf to

escape an afternoon of shopping with me and Rose

-Still you probably would hunt me down until you cached me to try and make my fur look

better"

I winked at her and he all laughed, Jacob helped me up, kissing me with urgency, living me light-

headed and saying while pushing me throw the door "Hurry or Rosalie will eat you up" I smiled

and blew him a kiss before running to the car with Alice hurrying me up. When I was in the car,

I barely had time to close the door that Rosalie pushed hard on the gas pedal, going as fast as

possible, she looked at me with a smile "How are you Bella? I hope we didn't interrupt

something" I just laughed and shook my head, mentally preparing for the terrible afternoon

waiting for me. After almost having a collision with a jeep who didn't respect the traffic lights we

finally arrived at the shopping centre, Alice and Rose shrieking in joy and already dragging me

throw tons of shops. After a few hours and a lot of shopping bag later the girls and I went

looking for am empty restaurant, finally we found it and sat down waiting for the waiters to

come serve us, too exhausted to even call one. Finally we ordered drinks before waiting forever

and strangely …

Edward's POV

Emmett came booming in my room "Wake up dude, we're late it's time to go to work" I shot

bullets at him, growling "don't be stupid Emmett we can't sleep since we're vampires, you're so

stupid sometimes! Besides I told you that half an hour ago but you and jasper were so busy

playing the play station that you ignored me!

-I know but we were having so much fun!

He whined as always before going to work. Jasper erupted in my room, sending waves of panic

at me and Emmett I shouted "Stop this right now jasper or I'm gonna cut you into pieces!" He

laughed and told us o meet him in the car. We rushed at vampire speed to get to Emmett's jeep,

Emmett in the driver's seat grinning evilly, "let's scare some people's ass off! We have exactly 3

minutes to cross the town and be at work right on time!" Jasper and I nodded furiously, already

expecting a very fun drive. 2 minutes later we were in front of our restaurant, we stood in front

of the door, congratulating Emmett for Emmett a moment "you beat your own record, I must

say, we're impressed! And this car! Wow the persons were so mad we heard them shout even

after we left the main road." We all chuckled at the thought and opened our restaurant; the day

was going to be long.

Emmett's POV

After a few hours of doing nothing we had three customers; they were young women, each of

them quite attractive, especially one. The first one was a blond tall girl who looked like a model,

she had sparkling blue eyes and full red lips, she was wearing a very short black skirt and black

leather slinky heals, her legs were wonderfully long, thin and covered with very sexy fishnet

tights, though she had quite an ass, her waist was very small. Her top was quite small with long

sleeve and showed of her perfect abs and breasts, she was the most beautiful creature in the

whole wide world, I couldn't take my eyes off her and yelled at Edward when I realised they

had been sitting here for 15min with no one to bring them the menu, at that he answered "you

dumbass it's your side of the restaurant they're in!" he huffed "Ill take care of it since you can't

apparently do anything!" If I could've blushed I probably would have.

Jasper's POV

The girls who went in our restaurant took my breath away if I can say so. Actually it was one in

particular who caught my eye, she was small but she moved with so much grace! She had black

short hair and I could feel her happiness yet she was exhausted. She was almost hid under tones

of shopping bags yet she could still jump up and down of joy, she crawled on the nearest of the

tables with her friends, she was so gorgeous. I detailed her, she had perfect features and her

eyes were of a hypnotic black, her eyelashes were very black and very curved. She had on tight

leather pants and magnificent high heels boots; her top was composed of a light blue empire shirt

at the waist with half-arm length sleeves. Apparently all her closed were of a different mark and

she had jewellery that matched, she was so incredible and so intense in her feelings that I stayed

at distance, she did intimidate me a bit.

Edward's POV

Our trio customers were crawling under all the bags they had but the most exhausted-looking

one had my whole attention from the moment I saw her throw the windows of our restaurant,

she had big brown eyes, looking like the mirror of her soul, her hair was long and deep brown,

getting in front of her face and causing her to trip when she came in, her friends immediately

cached her and they settled on the first table they saw. The girl, I heard in their thought, was

called Bella she wore simple black snickers with a skinny jean that suited her extremely well and

she had a royal blue long sleeved shirt with a deep v-neck. She was THE most wonderful thing I

had every seen and I was busy detailing her heart-shaped face when Emmett interrupted me,

trying to get me to do his work which I did happily; I wanted to get closer to that girl, Bella.


	2. Ooops

Little flashback from Bella's POV in the chapter before:

_After a few hours and a lot of shopping bag later the girls and I went looking for am _

_empty restaurant, finally we found it and sat down waiting for the waiters to come serve _

_us, too exhausted to even call one. Finally we ordered drinks before waiting forever and _

_strangely …_

Bella's POV

…Have our drinks spelt all over our bags and table "What a hell you idiot!!!!!!!!!!" Rosalie

yelled "we're exhausted and we've been waiting for our drinks for HOURS and you bring them

to us out of their glass!" it's just when she finished her speech that she realised how cute the

waiter was, she suddenly calm down and Alice said, fuming, "could you please explain what

happened and maybe we won't sue you…maybe" The waiter raised his eyebrows at the small

little thing screaming at him and responded while two other waiters came, laughing like hell

"Well, ladies, I'm awfully sorry. May I explain myself please?" I heard the big guy introducing

himself to Rosalie as being Emmett, they stood a bit away from our table, flirting, apparently

Rose had find her male equivalent. The cute waiter continued when I nodded to accept hearing

his explanation "I was walking over your table a bit in hurry and stressed since EMMETT" The

big guy jumped at the sound of his name, Edward eyes shot bullets at him "Yelled at me, when I

smelled a weird perfume coming from your table…"He didn't have time to finish because I

stood up, causing my chair to fall, shaking, and said hatefully "talk for yourself, you stink

mister!" They all looked at me with huge eyes. I wondered if they guessed I half lied. It was true

that his smell was actually the worst and the best ever. I saw sarcasm wash throw the waiters'

faces. Thank god there was no one in this restaurant! Edward said calmly "because you think

you smell better?" Alice gasped in indignation; even Rosalie woke up from her trance. Alice

stood up just as I did and she took the situation in her hands before I changed into a werewolf in

front of the guys "We're out of here!" commended Alice, she then turned to Rose who was

giving her number to the big guy "Rosalie young women get your ass over here…

NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" We rushed to the car. When we were in there Rose whined "Alice why did

you make us go? They were the cutest ever! I know the one with bronze hair was a bit rude but

still…

-Do you think I don't know that, the Blondie was hot!

-Then why did we go?

-You just said it! Because they were rude, what do you think, honestly? I thought your

standards were high Rosalie. Besides if Bella would've changed into a werewolf in front of them

it would've been complicated tot explain"

She faked disappointment while rose pouted, "It wasn't like if I was giving in…" Alice coughed

"What eveeeeeeer" I interrupted their fight before it got out of hand "okay girls back off we're

almost arrived home, come down, both of you" They squealed in delight "yeah! We're gonna

unpack our wonderful, new items" They screamed, almost making me become death, I

grumbled "you and your mood changes…" They looked at me like at weird animal "what's up

with you Bella, it's not often that you're grumpy like that? Well not if we count the mornings

when Alice and I wake you up of course" she smiled when I playfully punched her arm and

sighed "I still got this scent lying around in my nose" they burst out laughing at my face and then

asked me "You were really thinking it when you said that?" before having to answer that

embarrassing question I finally announced our official arrival at our dear apartment.

Edward's POV

We stood there completely stunt by those women apparently proof to our vampire charms, well

except for Emmett who quickly broke the silence "hum Edward what did that Rosalie girl think

about me? She's really hot! No wait forget what I just said, she's really nice" I sighed "she

thought you were handsome and that you had to have the greatest muscles ever…

-HAHA! I knew it!

-Emmett, let me finish, I was saying she found you handsome but a bit dump.

Jasper laughed so hard he fell down the chair he sat on when the girl's went out. Finishing what I

started I added "Don't laugh Jasper you seemed quite into this little human girl, what's her name

already? Ah I think the girl's called her Alice" Jasper stopped laughing "Did you also get her

phone number in her thoughts? I think we should apologize, she seemed reeeeeeally mad when

she went out" I looked at Jasper and sighed. What was I going to do with them? We closed the

restaurant and went back to our house, when we arrived Emmett fell onto the couch and asked

me "What other interesting information did you get little brother" Emmett asked, I stood silent

for a moment, remembering myself what I heard in there thoughts "Hum the only other thing I

got is the name of the last girl, the pretty one, Bella.

-The one who stinks?

- She doesn't stink!" I said loudly, then a little less loud I added realising I was defending a girl I

didn't even know "her smell was weird, for me, I swear, it was the sweetest smell ever and the

worst one at the same time."

Jasper and Emmett patted my back "Edward I think you need to know that…this girl smelled

really bad. And the reason why she smelled so bad was because she smelled like a werewolf." I

looked at them in disbelief. Jasper sent a wave of calm throw me, afraid that I'd get mad "Don't

you understand Edward, you thought she smelled bad because she's a werewolf!" I choke my

head "Well she did stink a bit but I'm telling you guys, didn't you smell? She also smelt very

good!

-Er, no Edward she's just a werewolf.

This was the weirdest thing ever, how could a werewolf smell good, even only to me? After all I

was a vampire anyway. Maybe it was one of the human girls who smelled so good… Or

maybe… Yes that was it of course! Bella must have showered with a bottle of a very good-

smelling perfume! Well of course that had to be it! I laughed at myself for not thinking this

before. Wait, did I actually just say those ridiculous things?

Emmett POV

While Edward was trying to find some reason to explain why he was turning crazy and in the

same time not paying attention to me I stole the phone and ran silently into my room, locking

myself in so no one would disturb me. I gently took out of my pocket the paper where Rosalie

had written her number. Strangely my heart was bouncing up and down at the thought to hear

her voice again_What is wrong with me? I don't even know this chick! I'm not dependant to _

_girls; girls are dependant to me, HA. Um I think I'll just call her I'm beginning to be a bit _

_crazy to. _I was dialling the number when the floor started to shake. _What a hell? _The door flew

open and Jasper stood in my doorway, growling. "Give…the phone…back…Emmett…now!" I

thought my eyes were going to fall from my lobes "What a hell Jasper?" He looked at me with

fire in his eyes; I saw a napkin in his hands and laughed hysterically, calling Edward to see that

when I finally understood. One second after I called him Edward arrived, his eyes sparkling out

of curiosity, reading my thoughts and Jasper's thoughts. He fell to the floor; laughing so hard he

was shaking "Emmett give me this phone!!!!!!!" Jasper threw himself on me but I slightly moved

and instead of being crushed by Jasper I stole his little napkin, and seeing it in my hand he froze

"Well Jasper what is this that you made fall right next to my hand?

-Nothing, he mumbled almost inaudibly."

Edward took the napkin from me before he couldn't have fun anymore; he teased Jasper,

leaning against the broken door. We looked at Jasper, trying hard not to laugh at his face. He

had only one shoe on, the other one gone when he broke my door, his shirt was ripped apart,

half of it on the corner of my bed that he accidentally hit when he tried to jump on me, his hair

was the biggest mess ever and he was looking down at the floor, embarrassed by the situation

he pushed himself in, looking like a lion being grounded by his mother. Edward and I burst into

laughter. When finally Edward cached his breath he asked mischievously:

"Jasper who's number is this written on this napkin?

-Alice, he admitted sheepishly

-See it wasn't that difficult to admit Jasper, why make everything so complicated.

We looked at him mockingly as he, before; pretended Alice had absolutely no effects on him,

annoying him even more by letting the whole thing go away without teasing him a bit more.

Finally Jasper went out of my room with his miserable napkin, Edward still laughing right behind

him. I finally got to call Rosalie so I pressed the button call since I already had dialled the

number and after the first ring I heard her soft, sexy voice: "Hello?" My heart picked up a race

or at least would have if it could.


	3. home

And here's the third chapter coming up 

Bella's Pov

After making a scene at the restaurant and coming out fuming, we drove home, cooling down, Alice going back at her happy and excited mood, cheering up me and Rose. I pulled in front of out cosy apartment proudly announcing, "Here we are ladies, and I beat my own record. Again. What do you say we go up and unwrap our new clothe?" they squealed in delight, running as they could with all the bags and literally breaking our door. As I came in a few seconds after them, they were sitting on our huge red silk couch in front of our also huge, black plasma TV, looking at me with hopeful eyes. They were pleading me with their eyes to let them admire their new-purchased items, I smiled and nodded to them as they flew to their room, letting out delighted squeals of joy as they rediscovered what they bought and how well it fitted them. I detailed our flat. It was giant; we had the whole floor. The walls were covered of flawless white painting, with big windows enlightening generously the whole room. Our living room had a pool table and the wooden floor was covered with 3 similar, fluffy black rugs so comfortable you could sleep on them. The TV/play station area was delimited by two L-Shaped, red, silky couch. In-between the TV and couch was a similar fluffy rug, but it was white and in the middle of it was a coffee table. Against the walls were a few cabinet and mirrors but the windows, enlarged pictures of us three and paintings mostly covered them. At the right of the TV area was a big dinning table all made of wood and sculpted of signs just as the matching chairs were. We had 2 glassed-doors, one led to out balcony and the other one to our green and white kitchen. Then there were three dark blue doors, one had red stripes, it led to Rosalie's bedroom, one was pink stripped it was Alice's room, and the last one had light blue strips, this one led to my bedroom. On each of them our initials were engraved in the doorknob. While my roommates were busy I sneaked out of the house longing to see my boyfriend again, I'd been separated from him for too long.

Rosalie's POV

When Bella finally gave us the signal, Alice and I ran to our room, letting out excited squeals. Or so Bella thought. I, actually, was waiting for a phone call; I let myself drop on my metal colour, big waterbed. My eyes were locked on my phone, waiting for it to ring. I didn't even bother to detail my room to make time pass faster. I had given my number to the muscled waiter, Emmett, telling him to call me as soon as possible, and considering the effect I had on him I was pretty sure I wouldn't have to wait long. I was preparing my best husky voice when suddenly my phone rang, I planned on waiting for it to ring a bit before answering but I couldn't, I jumped on the phone and answered, "hello?" my heart was fluttering as he talked, his voice was so sexy, it's the first time a guy had THAT effect on me, I was totally dazzled.

"-I did my best to call you early but my call was… delayed. I hope you didn't have to wait to long.

-Well I'm not a patient woman, next time try a bit earlier! But for a first time, not that bad."

I played it like he didn't have any effect on me, god how untrue this was!

-I'm sorry Rose, I'll do better next time. But I hope the next I talk to you will be in real, again?

-Well this is very forward. But I think it'll be possible to manage a plan so the girls won't know we're seeing each other and we will have our little fun like that. Are you in?

-Hell yeah!

We started planning something so that we could see each other and play a little trick on Bella and the others. Finally I hung up the phone satisfied. Alice burst into my bedroom, hands on her hips. Shit, she must have heard! I didn't say a thing, waiting for Alice to tell me what she knew. She opened her mouth "Bella left again without telling us. I'm okay with the first part of your plan, but cut out the one you were planning to play on Jasper and I. I heard it to and we are no longer your siblings but your associates!"

She winked at me and I called back Emmett, a slit change of plans will have to be put in place.

**Okay. That was my third chapter, review! I'll try to update soon since it's the holidays but I can't' promise anything by imagination is quite unstable! **


	4. late

**This is the fourth chapter, I might change it if I can come up with something better than that because I think it's not very good but for the moment I'll leave this one, so tell me what you think abt it. **

* * *

BPOV 

Jacob and I were cuddling gently when I glanced at the clock and sighed. Jacob held me tighter,

gently brushing his lips on my hair, "please don't tell me you have to go this early?

-I'm sorry sweetie, but you know the girls and our rules, I probably won't make it home before

they notice that I'm gone to see you again and I'm going to have to bow to their wants… again!

-Precisely! Why not be a lot late so you can make the punishment worth it.

He raised his eyebrows suggestively making me giggle. He knew all the rules we had but still

was looking for ways of undoing them. I gently nodded my head ok, he was looking at me with

such hopeful eyes and I never wanted to let him go in the first place. He plastered a huge grin on

his face, happy that he had convinced me once more.

After one more hour of passionate kissing and cuddling, I reluctantly got out from the embrace

of my dear one. He sighed loudly and took me by the hips, insisting on staying with me all the

way to my apartment. How could I say no? I was longing to spend more time with him ever

since we met. At one point we finally broke our goodbye embrace, staring deeply into each

other's eyes "I love you" he murmured into my ear, I blushed as his hot breath tickled my skin

and answered back " I love you to Jacob Black, more than you can imagine." He just chuckled

sure that he loved me more. When I was in front of the door of our apartment I wondered if I

should go back to Jacob and spend the night with him or face Alice and Rose now. God it was

going to be difficult to explain why I was 1h30 late for our usual and sacred meeting on the

couch! While debating with myself the door slowly opened and Alice yelled from the couch

"dear Bella! You're finally joining us!" Rosalie, now in front of me, faked panic, she widened

her eyes, taking my face in her perfect hands and yelling right at my face "WHERE WERE

YOU? WE WERE SOOOOOOOOO SCARED! I ALMOST CALLED THE COPS TO

SEE IF YOU HADN'T BEEN EATEN BY SOME SCARY WEREWOLF" I just rolled my

eyes and went to seat next to Alice while she was clapping at Rosalie's talent to act. I fell onto

the couch, crossing my arms stubbornly before speaking "fine you won! I was with my

boyfriend. What will I have to endure this time for spending time with my love?" they laughed

and Rosalie put her arms around my shoulders "nothing…" my eyes widened and a huge smile

appeared on my face "except…" my smile faded and I pouted like a 5 years-old, Alice rolled

her eyes "oh come on Bella, it's nothing torturous, we'll just go to a restaurant tomorrow

afternoon and you won't Be allowed to pay." I eyed them suspiciously "what's the trick?

-There's no trick we're just going to have our girl time!

-Yeah! It's been a long time you know…

Alice said in her sweetest voice, relaxing me for a minute and then making me instantly panic

when I saw her wink at rose. I jumped on my feet, narrowing my eyes at them, smelling

something fishy "what have you planned? You think I didn't see you two winking at each other?

I won't go!!!! You two would never skip the chance of making me do something I hate!" they

looked at me with unhappy expressions on their face "oh but you will come! You don't have a

choice, remember our laws and the clauses?" they narrowed their eyes at me, I sat back on the

couch, looking at them sceptically "I have the right not to come if you don't tell me what you're

going to make me suffer throw. That's what I remember of the clauses." I finished my sentence

with a smile, looking at my nails indifferently. I was quite proud of myself! For once I had win

the argument…or is it to soon to say this yet? "Isabella Marie Swan, if you think your paranoiac

temper is going to stop us from having our little fun you're wrong!" I jumped on my feet and

went to take a paper out of one of the drawers, I came back running and, of course, falling

down on the white carpet just in front of Alice and Rosalie who hid their laughs. I groaned,

"Laugh all you want but read THIS" I said triumphal, waving the paper in their face.

**THE RULES**

**1. Never be late at the couch meeting of the evening or the one who's late will have to do one thing that the non-late person(s) assigned her to do, ****whatever**** it is.**

**2. The late person must know everything she will have to suffer throw or the roles will be reversed (means that the non-late one(s) will have to do 1 thing the late one orders her (or them) to do) **

**3. No enemy is aloud to come into this apartment even if it's the enemy of only one of us three**

**4. When there's a bet all of us must know about it**

**5. Questions asked during the meeting on the couch HAVE GOT to be answered whatever they are, and no exceptions! **

**6. If the list is updated, there must be a vote for the new law and ****everybody**** must agree (dazzling and blackmailing is allowed)**

"We know the rules thank you, we made them together!" Alice said, rolling her eyes. Rosalie

came to stand in front of me, a victorious smile on her face "But you're right Bella, there is

something else and you deserve to know…

-Yeah well if our rules weren't here you wouldn't tell me I'm sure!

-That's obvious! Ok, so before we go out, Alice and I will dress you, do your hair, and have a

"Bella make-up session". Here's what your going to have to go through.

I groaned but then sighed in relief, happy to know what my torture will be, and plus I had the

right to three… "Oh and Bella, I almost forgot, your three veto are unusable this time since you

were VERY late." Alice flashed me a big smile adding, "No whining by the way" Rosalie was

laughing at whatever face I was doing. I must have been a sight, my eyes were wide open

staring at nothing, my mouth was hanging open in shock and my body was now sliding onto the

floor, incapable to do any moves, stunned by those news. Not paying attention to me, Alice

bounced up and down in excitement "ohmygodwearegoingtohavesomuchfuntogether". I still

thought there was something more but quickly pushed the thought away. There were more

important things to think about, tomorrow I would be in hell, and so I'd better think of some

way to escape, if I want to keep living!

**

* * *

So what did you think ? i'm a bit out of ideas for what joke alice and all are going to play on bella and edward, if you have any ideas please tell me, i'd be very grateful!! thx! and review !!!!**


	5. my roomates are EVIL

_A few weeks later_

RPOV

"BELLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Alice shouted as if she was being in danger. The sight before me was quite fun, I

had sneaked in Bella's room before Alice put the plan in motion so I could see

everything well. Bella's door was crushed into her wall and Alice was leaning

against the wall innocently, also enjoying the view Bella made of herself: she had

sat up on her bed searching blindly for a weapon, her eyes were wide open but

her hair was falling in front of her eyes, obscuring her sight. She cursed for a

moment, finding nothing, and then fell from her bed. Finally she attached her

hair in a ponytail and stared at us angrily while we were doubled in laughter

"Does it amuse you I panic! I thought we were being attacked, so early in the

morning! Jacob HIM, can wake me up normally, maybe I'll consider living with him

if you keep pulling me out of my bed like that! Seriously, why can't you wake me

up normally on a…"

She paused and looked at her calendar, her eyes suddenly opening wide

"WHY? WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO ME? A SATURDAY!!!!!!!!!!! WHY IN

GOD'S NAME ALICE?????? WHYYYYYYYYYYY????"

She franticly moved her arms towards the sky and Alice. I rolled my eyes

"Come down Bella it's already 9h30, it's bad for the health to wake up late. AND

we have an extremely urgent meeting on the couch, hurry up!"

Alice threw a pillow at Bella's face and sprinted with me towards the couch.

Finally a cranky Bella went to us narrowing her eyes at us and crawling into the

couch after tripping on one of our black carpet. I started talking in a very sweet voice

"Just so you know, it's about the guys"

I winked at Alice as Bella started, her eyebrows wrinkled in incomprehension

"But you didn't see them since the last time we talked about them, I mean, I

know they're your boyfriends and all, and it's been a little more than month that

you know them now, but what can possibly have happened now?"

Suddenly her eyes grew huge and she stood on the couch, panicking and babbling

incoherent words

"No…you're not going to…so soon…and me…werewolf…vampire…stealing

you…dangerous…love you…ignorant…not possible…will stop you…losing time…girl

time…oh my god…die…for them…OH MY GOD…"

Alice tackled her back on the couch and ordered her while trying to keep her

seated (which was difficult considering she was a werewolf)

"Isabella Marie Swan, will you come down! Explain us calmly what's all this

sentence about!"

Bella broke down in tears leaving us startled, before we did anything to calm her

down, she managed to shock out in-between a few sobs

"I know why you did this meeting!"

She pointed an accusing finger toward us and muttered:

"These bloodsuckers…"

We gasped, Bella never called Jasper and Emmett -our beloved boyfriends!- like

that; she knew we hated it and she didn't like it that much either.

"They're going to change you! That's why I was always alone with Jacob (not that

I'm complaining); you were planning this with them! You were planning how to tell

me!!!!"

She cried even harder, while we softly approached her, shaking in silent laughter

"Bella, Bella, Bella, what an idea you have here! We're not going to be vampires,

this meeting, and our meetings with the guys are for… something else. You silly

girl!"

She stopped crying as I rubbed her back to calm her down and she looked at us

sighing, her cheeks all wet. She smiled a little and asked after sitting properly

next to Alice and me what as going on. At her words, Alice and I looked at each

other and grinned evilly… Alice started; delighted our little fun could start

"Well my dear Bella, remember that girl's afternoon we never had beacause we're so nice

and we pretended we believed you when you said you were sick?

-Oh man!" she whined "I really should've stayed in my bed this morning! And now that you

mention it, I don't feel that well"

-Don't try your puppy face on me, it won't work! And I'm not finished missy; it gets better!

Since we didn't go the day we said we would, me end Rose are allowed to make much more

things to you" She hissed in Bella's ear

-A…Alice, I'm…I'm seriously beginning to…to be freaked out. Tell me what horror

is awaiting me!!!!!"

Alice and I grinned like madwomen, saying no more and pushing Bella in her

bathroom… When she finished dressing up and while we were pushing her

towards my ford, silencing every single one of her questions she screamed

"I hate you two! AAAAAARGH!!!!!!!!! NOT THE CAR!!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!"

Alice and I shared the same thought: _If she knew… MUHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_


	6. and now the second one !

**I am so sorry i have taken so long to update ! but i had exams during the weekend and was gone traveling 5 days with my school in the north where no computers were available. Anyways i'm really really sorry and i hope you like this chapter better than me because i'm not really satisfied with it. Except that thank you so much to my few but loyal reviewers i appreciate it lots and lots !**

* * *

Emmett's POV

I walked silently towards Edward room

"Commander this is captain Emmett talking, we are approaching the target's room, are you ready for action?"

Jasper rolled his eyes at me and made me sign to drop the brush I was holding like a talkie-walkie. I sighed loudly, winning a silencing gesture from Jasper, and threw the brush which hit a vase causing it to break into tons of small pieces; Edward's voice broke the awkward silence, piercing our temples 

"WHATEVER YOU ARE PLANNING FORGET IT RIGHT NOW I'M NOT IN THE MOOD TO PLAY EMMETT, GOT IT!"

Jasper shot me an evil glare mouthing a 'congratulations Emmett you're so stupid' and then yelled:

"CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGE"

We broke throw Edward's door and wrestled with him MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA that's so fun 

"Talk for you Emmett," he growled

A few minutes later we had Edward, how could this pussy have won against me? 

"Jasper was with you that's how you won! Two against won is so lame. I would have beaten your ass off if you had been alone Emmett.

-Your just jealous cos' I won… again! Those fight are starting to be boring.

-Cough cough riiiiiiiiiiiight

-What Edward? Care for a rematch maybe?

-Shut up Emmett, that's all he needs to escape. Sometimes I wonder if you ever use your brain!

-Damn it Jasper! What a hell do you want? You're supposed to be free of all opinions and play the police.

-Silence prisoner! Just surrender.

-Fine!"

Edward spat hatefully. I dragged him throw the flat until we arrived at the living room. There he hit me in the balls and, oh MAN, that hurts like hell even for a vampire. He then flees from the flat just after doing the same to a so stunned Jasper he didn't move a finger. 

When we finally recovered I cursed loudly for quite some time before meeting eyes with Jasper. Had I miss something they were tinkling with excitement and he had he's phone in his hand. When I read the message on the screen I smiled mischievously and programmed my thoughts to the findedwardprogram. MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA 

Edward's POV

Did they think I was stupid or what? First they could've done tons of sounds it wouldn't have changed anything I heard their thoughts! Second it had been one entire month they kept thinking inappropriate things or singing stupid songs in their heads when I was around which meant big trouble so I didn't let them approach me too much. I turned my head towards my saviour, our neighbour and attendant and also sort of father: Carlisle. 

"Thank you so much for hiding me, I don't know what they want to do to me but I feel I don't want to know!" he chuckled " no problem Edward, Esme and I are happy we saved your life!" I winced "what's wrong dear?" Esme asked putting a comforting hand on my shoulder "nothing, Jasper and Emmett are just calling me in their heads like I'm a cat or something!" she raised a questioning eyebrow "you know like _'Edward boy, where are you? Come on boy we're not going to bite you, we'll give you sugar with you come. Where are you hiding vicious little thing. Come out now, we're not bad people'. _They're freaky when they do this"

They laughed and the door rang, I tensed at the sound Esme laughed a bit and rubbed my back before going towards the door "try to relax a bit dear" she said sweetly. I heard the door opening and closing a bit after. Since I hadn't heard anything I called 

"Esme? How was it?

-Guess!

I suddenly was pinned to the ground by Jasper and Emmett laughing.

"Okay boy this time don't try to escape, Carlisle and Esme will help us find you if you do so.

-But? Esme help me please!

-I'm sorry Edward but it'll be good for you to socialize.

She smiled sheepishly and Carlisle nodded his head. Defeated I followed Jasper and Emmett. They started driving when what Esme said finally sank into my mind 

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SOCIALIZE?"

* * *

**Okay so this is end of 6th chapter i'll try to update soon but i'm not sure i'll be able to do so, i really want the next chapter to be perfect and i've been quite busy those last weeks so i didn't even start writing it. Review !**


	7. playing with fire part1

**Hey everyone! I'm soooo sorry i've taken so long to update, but as i said in my profile i have work to do at school and inspiration is not something i can program! Anyway, i divided this chapter in 2 so i could update sooner and because i thought they didn't fit together. Other than that i hope you like this chapter and please review! And i'm sorry if some of you didn't want this to happen(and you'll only find out in the next chapter though i think you can guess if you saw my poll) but i had very very few vote so... next time i put a poll on concerning my stories please vote and review!**

* * *

I crossed my arms stubbornly over my chest.

"You cannot possibly be dragging me around everywhere AGAIN." I grumbled, "Besides you know, this corset you got me into, I really don't feel comfortable in it! I mean you know I'll never wear it!

-You just did Bella, besides I'm sure Jacob will love it, I know for a fact that guys love those kind of things, and I swear it's not just Emmett!

I blushed furiously while remembering my 'Jacob-time' and our 'girl-time'. This had been the worst afternoon ever. First, I didn't get to pay for anything we bought, Alice and Rosalie insisted on paying everything and they were so fast I never had the time to spot them before they already paid the clothes. Second, I didn't even like the clothes they picked out for me, I mean they were pretty and all, but it wasn't my style! They bought me shirts with plunging necklines and I do NOT consider my boobs big enough or pretty enough to put them out there like…like…like vulgar balloons or something! They also bought me skirts, SHORT skirts! Can you imagine? they want me to wear short skirts! Third thing that I didn't appreciate, they dragged me to the underwear section, bought me thongs and stuff, half of it I don't know how to put it, and with my luck I'm going to fall down trying to put one or kill myself or something…

Rosalie snapped me back to reality:

"Hello? Earth calling to Bella, are you there?

-Never mind Rosalie, I bet she was thinking about what she'll do with Jacob when she'll show him her new underwear. Right Bella?

-UH? Not true!

I blushed furiously while the girls exploded in giggles. To change the subject I asked casually:

"So…where are we going anyway?"

Rose and Alice exchanged questioning glances, communicating throw their eyes. I eyed them suspiciously "Where? Come on, I deserve to know"

I made my best puppy face, pouting at the same time, silently pleading them. Alice smiled "Oww, what a cute little werewolf. Fine I'll tell you.

-Alice! No! It must be a surprise! Geez! I thought you were stronger than that" Rose raised her eyebrows suggestively at Alice, I rolled my eyes "Rose I'm not blind I saw the look you gave Alice. Can't you girls just tell me? Please? Pretty please?

-We'regoingatAlessandro's." Alice blurted out so fast I almost didn't get it.

"Er... The romantic restaurant where there are only tables for 2, and that are specifically done for couples to make out?

-Yes, this restaurant.

-Well then how are we going to eat together?

-Ummm

-Wait, I know! They have tables for several people to make out together? Ewwwww, that's so gross!

-NO! Are you nuts?

-Bella you seriously have a twisted mind.

-And you're the one saying THAT Rosalie!

-What?" She replied innocently, I rolled my eyes, going back to digging my head to understand what the girls intended to do at Alessandro's. Alice started talking, finally deciding to bring me out of my ignorance:

"Okay Bella, since you're really not smart," I huffed, offended "I'll give you a hint: the guys are coming with us.

-I'm going to eat alone? Well thank you very much! I thought it was a girl thingy we were doing."

I turned my head, hurt. Rosalie smiled sweetly at me:

"Don't be so negative Bella! You're not eating alone, you have a date too for tonight!"

My face light up with happiness. So Jacob was coming? Yay! I just hoped he was going to control himself with 2 vampires around. Well I could think of ways of distracting him if it was too much for him to handle. I blushed, god sometimes I did have a bit of a dirty mind! Alice started shyly:

"Um Bella, please don't be mad but…Jacob is not the one you'll be eating with.

-…

-He doesn't know we're taking you there.

-…

-With vampires.

-…

-So please don't tell him.

-…

-You'll be eating with the third vampire.

-…

-Bella?" Alice asked, worried "are you okay sweetie?"

_Overload, overload, overload, danger, danger_

"WHAT A HELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL?? Areyoucrazy? You're making me eat with a vamp in a ROMANTIC restaurant made for couples to kiss and make out in EVERY CORNER? Have you lost your mind?

-But Bells…

-Nononononononononononono. This is not happening. I have a boyfriend remember? and who's this guy anyway?

-Well Rose will tell you because I already got shot tonight and she didn't help me out! Your turn to be hated by Bella…Rosalie you're going down!" Rose shot death glares at Alice before saying loud and clear:

"Edward! Emmett and Jasper's brother, our waiter when we met them"

I silently felt better at the thought that it was at least a god-like vampire who smelt less repugnant than the others who would entertain me tonight. Though I felt much better, even if I shouldn't have, I didn't let it appear on my face and instead I shrieked:

"Him?? But you hated him Rose, why would you do this to me?

-I guess we changed our mind."

I shrank back in my seat as Alice patted lightly my arm. _Now I understand why they wanted to get us all dressed up._

EPOV

My mood had lighten up in the car when Emmett and Jasper told me that we were going at Alessandro's to eat separately with each girl and I was delighted to know I was eating with Bella. Though my mood had dropped from all the waiting we had done, I was stunned when they came out of their car. Bella was absolutely breathtaking. She had a long, light, sleeveless, pink dress that hugged each and every single one of her curves and showed off her delicate neck and shoulders **(pic in my profil)**. She was shivering from the cold and I felt the need to run to her and hug her. But what was I thinking? _She's a werewolf stupid, though she's still the perfect picture of sensuality. _She was wearing stilettos heals (or so I guessed because I couldn't see her feet and she kept tripping) that I was sure fitted her very well. I ran to her when she tripped, keeping her from falling, she blushed furiously and smiled shyly, I tried to read her thoughts but couldn't. This was sure going to annoy me tonight. I held her to keep her from falling and we followed Emmett and the others inside. I was determined to make the best out of this evening with this stunning woman.

EmPOV

When the girl finally arrived I definitely thought the time we wasted waiting for them was worth it! Rosalie had a long red dress (**pic in my profil**); it showed her back and only a string held the front to keep from falling. It showed of her breasts nicely and hugged her body, making her look very tall and, as usual, smokin' hot. I couldn't tear my eyes from her. I walked towards her, and kissed her passionately like in the Hollywood films, when I put her back up on her feet, she giggled and whispered in a husky voice right next to my ear "You can't imagine just how glad I am we choose this particular restaurant." She took my hand to lead the way in and I wrapped my arms possessively around her, Jasper and the others following.

JPOV

My Alice caught my eyes as soon as she got out of the car. I ran over her to trap her in a tender hug pulling away just enough time to detail her and stare in amazement, she was so beautiful; she had a sleeveless, black and gold dress** (pic in profil)**. At the front it was half-tibia length, and it went all the way back to her feet at the back, she was absolutely stunning. Her outfit was finalised by the highest stiletto heals I had ever seen, showing off her legs nicely. Her eyes were in harmony with her clothes, they were their usual hypnotic black, filled with love and passion. I looked down at my Alice and her small frame, she was smiling at me sweetly, that's when I realized how much I loved her

"I love you Alice, with all my might!"

And with that I wrapped her in a protective hug, and then kissed her, as surprised as she was from my declaration, but still trying to make my love appear with as much intensity as it really was. I finally broke apart and led her after the others into the restaurant, I put my hand on the small of her back and hurried her to the door sensing she was cold. When finally we was seated she looked at me in the eyes and said

"I love you to Jasper, more than life itself. I hope you understand that."

I knew it was true. _I can feel it._

* * *

**Okay people that's the end, i just want to thank very very very much my 2 most loyal reviewers and readers:  
-**iNsAnE O.o**(it's almost your birthday YAY)  
-**Curly Cue Writer**,  
thank you so much to both of you for reviewing so much, thats so nice!! By the way people go check out their stories they are really good! and thank you to all the others who reviewed. If you have any question you can PM me or just ask in your review, what ever you want. Anywau what did you think of this chapter? i really could use some opinions right now!**


	8. playing with fire part2

**Ok people i'm starting to wonder if my chapters are good enough; i don't get any reviews, what's up with that? a few words are enough; just one if you really don't have time but please! i really want opinions on each and every single one of my chapters.**

* * *

**BPOV**

I've never felt so bad in my whole life. The tables the girls choose were separated with just thin walls. It was the worse combination ever. We weren't next to each other so I couldn't use them as excuses to talk to someone else than Edward, but the walls were so thin that we heard everything the others did, so knowing Emmett and Rosalie they'll probably go at it like bunnies, even if they were in the restaurant- _damn Emmett and his self-control!_ – And Jasper was trying to take Alice's mind off something that was upsetting her and apparently succeeded quite well judging by her loud moans. It was all I needed right now: a picture of my best friends making out and doing it with their vamp boyfriends. Ugh. I saw Edward wince in the corner of my eye and asked in concern

"Are you okay?"

He tried to smile but failed miserably wincing again

"Er…I could be better" he sighed reading my confusion "You know how I can read people thoughts…

-Oooooooh!" My eyes widened in comprehension and I patted his arm lightly, laughing, "sorry for you, the noise is already horrible, I can't even imagine how it must be with the pictures

-Hey! It's not very nice to mock me!"

He flashed me the most dazzling crooked smile. _Oh-My-God, this guy is beautiful, hot, SEXY! _I suddenly blushed furiously remembering he could read my thoughts. _Shit! How embarrassing is __**that**__? _He furrowed his eyebrows "Why are you blushing?

-Um…for nothing" _didn't what I think embarrass him? _

-You know…"

He hesitated, and I encouraged him with smile

"Yes? Go on, please.

-It's just that…I have something to tell you…" he stammered on his words and I felt my heart melt, he was so cute when he hesitated. I felt my heart rate accelerate for an unknown reason. _Unknown reason who am I kidding?? He's the reason!_

-Please do tell me.

-Okay." He inhaled deeply though he didn't need too, I suddenly felt apprehensive of what he was going to say "I think…I think that you are the most…the most annoying person in the whole wide world" His answer took my breath away and, hurt, I yelled an undignified

-Excuse me??

-Wait I'm sorry I didn't mean it to go out like that" He stifled a laugh. _How dare he?_ I felt tears whelm up but turned my face so he couldn't see them "I actually think your charming, really, I said this because I can't read your thoughts, and it's greatly annoying, because it makes you so mysterious, and secret…"

I felt relief flowed through me and he finally said what I was waiting for

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to throw it at you like that, without any explanation. And I definitely didn't want to make you cry. I'm extremely sorry I hurt you.

-It's okay. I understand now.

He got up and went towards me, wiping off the tears that had escaped my eyes. His touch left a trail of pleasure through my skin and I felt my breath becoming uneven. I breathed in his sweet scent while he was kneeling next to me. Finally snapping out of it and attempting to lose the romantic mood that was starting to get me I started talking again, delighted

"So like that you can't read my thoughts?"

**?POV**

-Honey I'm home!

-Finally, there you are! I've been waiting for you, you know?

My darling fiancée went towards me wrapping her arms around my neck and lowering me to kiss her passionately.

"I missed you. But those stupid young companions of mine messed everything up…again!"

Frustrated I ran my fingers throw my hair though it was cut short. Once again my love kissed me, never missing an occasion to make me forget the problems of the day. She purred in my ear "You know it's been a long time since we didn't go out alone. At someplace…nice and romantic." She raised her eyebrows suggestively and I smirked before imitating her and murmuring right next to her ear in my sexiest voice "Well how about we go at Alessandro's? This should satisfy our needs of _love._"

I kissed her once again, licking her lower lip and leaving her breathless. She grabbed my shirt dragging me towards the car

"No speed limits to go there!"

We hurried in the restaurant and while a waitress guided us towards our table Emily and I caught a glimpse of a couple dining here, my arm around her waist. Our eyes went wide with surprise and we stopped dead on our tracks

"Holly shit, we gotta tell the others!"

And with that, we went out, running out of the restaurant, our romantic evening ruined.

**PLEASE REVIEW, i need to know what ya think about my chapters...**


	9. playing with fire part3final one

**i only have one request: please review! thanks**

BPOV

''Jacob, I'm sorry.''

I mumbled throw my tears, burying my face in his chest, soaking his shirt with my tears of guilt

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, so sorry"

he held me in his arms, comforting but I felt him shacking under my arms, under his skin, his anger was visible and I was scared it was towards me. It SHOULD be towards me…after what I've done.

"it's okay"

he brushed a lock of my hair away from my face

"I love you, I trust you. I can't be mad at you!

-you should be mad at me! And you shouldn't love me nor should you trust me…I'm a horrible person, I'm a MONSTER…and you're shacking, you're angry at me"

I let out the end of the sentence in a whisper, my voice breaking several times during the sentence. I sobbed even harder against his muscled chest and he sighed

"im not angry at you, my darling, I'm angry at the leech!"

Oh Jacob I don't deserve you, if you knew how much enjoyed tonight, and I how much I enjoyed that…kiss. That damn kiss!

Flashback

"I can't believe he said that!

-well neither can I Bella!

Edward and I had been sharing stories from our life for quite some time now. I had laughed so much my sides hurt like hell and Edward actually fell off his chair at one point! We were enjoying ourselves so much we didn't hear the others disgusting make out noises anymore. I gazed into Edward's beautiful butterscotch eyes and let them slide to…his untouched macaroni and cheese. Noticing my eyes movement he burst out laughing and smiling that dazzling crooked-smile of his, he asked, looking at me through his eyelashes

"I feel you're still a bit hungry, am I wrong? Will you accept sharing my dish?

-Er," I blushed "that would be very nice, thank you mister.

-My pleasure _mademoiselle._

I smiled sweetly and blushed yet again. Though for a second I thought I saw a glint of malice in his eyes Edward never stopped his very gentlemanly manners and I quickly forgot about what I thought my imagination had done and turned my attention to Edward. He had moved on his chair and, pointing to the empty place next to him he asks, raising an eyebrow:

"Well don't just stare at me like that, won't you take a sit in front of your food?"

I hesitated for a second, but, afraid of being impolite and hurting his feelings I stood and walked towards him, of course not failing to fall. I braced myself for the impact just before feeling the cold fl_…two cold hands around my waist??_ _Something's just not right here! Either it's the floor either its'…ooooh, right! Edward. _He gently set me down on me feet again and as I smiled to him gratefully he led me to the chair and we sat down…very, very close to each other, close enough to smell his seducing smell. The more I inhaled his scent the more it became intoxicating and the less it had its horrible, weird smell. I ate a bit and trying to get his attention off me I stared at him

"Why, aren't you going to say something? Or would you rather just watch me eat with your eyes bulging out of their orbits?"

I felt rude but laughed a bit so he knew I was joking and to my entire surprise a huge smile spread across his gorgeous features, I instantly felt relieved and-I have NO idea why- incredibly happy. _Riiiiight, you don't know why, whom are you trying to convince here Bella? 'cos honestly the source of your happiness is right in front of your eyes…your STARING at it! _His melodic voice snapped me out of it and he spoke for my greatest pleasure

"Your laugh is the most wonderful sound in the whole wide world."

He took my hands in his, capturing my eyes in his before I could flee them. I leaned a bit unconsciously, my head screaming at me to stop but my body yelling DO IT! He took this for an encouragement and I felt him moving towards me too. Instantly our eyes closed and…our lips met in an explosion of pure passion. Our lips moved in perfect harmony together. _This is _heaven…it felt so right. His kisses were ecstasy! The second our lips touched it was like an eruption of colour and pleasure. I forgot about everything and thank god I was sitting on a chair because my knees went weak! I've only felt like that with one person in my whole life, every time I kiss…_Jacob!! _My eyes flew open just in time to see the door crack open and I pushed Edward away with all my might, sending him flying into the wall and speaking one single world before bursting into tears in front of the person standing in front of me

"Jacob…"

A few hours after Jacob entrance

How could I have been so stupid?! Of course if Alice and Rosalie are on it I can be sure that it was done to be yet another joke that they would play on me. GOD. And how did this one turned out? Pretty much terrible! A disaster even!

A soft voice pulled me out of my thoughts

"Bella…

-DON'T. Alice, please just don't! I can't look at you and Rosalie right now.

-Please Bella! Let us explain at least.

-I'm not sure I can stand listening to your 'explanations' right now.

-But…

-What? Are you going to tell me you didn't plan this little thing? You planned it for months with your bloodsuckers' boyfriends!

-Bella please, we're sorry! It's true we did plan this, but we didn't want it to turn out like that, werewolves weren't supposed to be involved!

-I am a werewolf, Alice, just in case you didn't notice.

-You know what I mean!

-Than what exactly did you want to happen? Hum? What?

-We just wanted to make you and Edward spend a horrible awkward night picturing us making out because of all the sounds we were making and the pictures we mentally sent!

-THAT's your excuse?

-Yes…Listen rose and I are really sorry Bella! We love you so much! We never would have wanted things to go bad like that! An definitely not to involve you werewolf boyfriend…and well we didn't intend you and Edward to…

-STOP right there and get out of my room! NOW!" I started shacking

-Bella we'll do whatever you want I swear!! We'll do one thing each and it can be ANYTHING I swear anything, we will do it if in exchange you forgive us! Please! I beg of you Bella!"

I smirked evilly suddenly feeling better even with this whole story on me.

* * *

**okay, so it's the end of chapter 9. What did you think? PLEASE review!**


End file.
